Kiss Me In The Rain
by Stormyskies89
Summary: When Princess Isabella falls in love with her brother's manservant, she finds herself looking past the rules of nobility to be with the man she truly loves. But what will Uther do to Merlin?


**Title:** Kiss Me In The Rain

**Summary:** When Princess Isabella falls in love with Merlin, she knows they can't be together. She's a noble. He's a servant. But he's right there, close enough to touch. Can Isabella look past the law of nobility and be with the man she loves?

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN! Never have, never will.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted. Thank-you.

**2****nd**** A/N:** Isabella is Arthur's little sister. Merlin is younger than Arthur, I imagine, so Isabella is one year younger than Merlin.

* * *

><p>"My Lady?" The Princess jumped at her maidservant's voice. Isabella had been watching Arthur and his manservant, Merlin. There was something about Merlin that Isabella couldn't shake. She smiled at her servant and proceeded to dress for the day.<p>

"Bridgette, what do you know of Prince Arthur's manservant?" Isabella asked as she pulled her dress on over her head.

"Merlin? He's very likeable, My Lady. He's a sweet boy. He's a year older than you, and he takes Arthur's words with a grain of salt. He's also quite good-looking too. Not that Prince Arthur isn't," Bridgette started to ramble, trying to back-peddle. Isabella laughed.

"Bridgette, you are just like Guinevere. It doesn't matter what you think of my brother. I was just curious about Merlin." Isabella said smiling. Isabella had both Gwen and Bridgette help her throughout the day. Not that Isabella _needed_ help.

* * *

><p>The feast that night was just that. A feast. There was no reason for her to be there really, no reason for Arthur to be there, it was a feast for the sake of a feast. Sometimes Uther just wanted to show off his power. Merlin had been given the job of serving the whole royal table. When he leant to pour more wine for Isabella she got a whiff of his own personal scent. Cinnamon and something else that was uniquely Merlin.<p>

"Father?" Uther looked up at her, "I'm feeling tired. Is it all right if I retire?" She asked; Uther held her gaze for a moment, before beckoning Merlin forward.

"Please escort Isabella back to her chambers." He said.

"Of course sire. My Lady?" Merlin held out a hand to help Isabella stand, he knew what he had to do. Merlin escorted Isabella out of the hall. And up to her chambers.

* * *

><p>Isabella couldn't have asked for a nicer person to escort her back to her chambers. Merlin asked if she required a bath to be drawn and he hung her nightgown over the screen. Isabella had to admit Bridgette was right, he was a sweet boy.<p>

"You're Arthur's manservant aren't you? Merlin right?" She asked from behind the screen as she changed.

"Yes My Lady. That's right." He responded. She smiled as she stepped out from behind the screen. Merlin had turned down her bed.

"Is that all My Lady?" He asked, knowing that if she dismissed him then he had to go back to the feast. He didn't want to be dismissed.

"Merlin, you can call me Isabella if you'd feel more comfortable. I know you don't call Arthur, 'My Lord' all the time." She told him. She sat down on her bed and motioned for him to do the same.

"That is mainly, My Lady, due to the fact that Prince Arthur is a world-class Prat." Merlin said as he sat next to her, but far enough away to be considered safe. Isabella giggled at Merlin's label for her brother.

"He is rather annoying isn't he?" She said; Merlin felt a smile tug at his lips.

"Is there anything else you required from me My Lady?" Merlin asked.

"Just one thing." He waited as she paused to find the right words, "A kiss goodnight would not be unwanted." Merlin paled further.

"M-My Lady?" His blue eyes were wide and scared. Isabella watched him; she gave him a small smile.

"You honestly cannot think that I would accuse you of inappropriate behaviour if _I_ invited you to, would you?" Isabella said, leaning forward towards him enough that she could look up into his bright blue eyes.

"You could." He pointed out.

"But I won't." She reminded him. Merlin took a deep breath then leant forward and allowed the Princess to close the distance between them and kiss him. It wasn't a bad kiss, not in the slightest. When Isabella pulled back she smiled at him.

"Thank-you Merlin. That is all. You may return to your quarters." She said.

"Not to the feast?" He was confused.

"You were miserable there. Back to your quarters Merlin." She said, he nodded and followed her orders.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Months Later<strong>

"Isabella?" The Princess turned to smile at her brother, but found instead Merlin in her doorway. She smiled nevertheless. She had expected Arthur but Merlin was just as well, she needed a male's opinion. She turned to him and beckoned him closer.

"Which one do you think?" She held up two dresses. One a rich emerald green with a gold trim, the other a deep blue with a bronze trim. Merlin looked at them and chewed his lip.

"The blue looks nice and it'll bring out your eyes, but it would look better with a gold trim." He said. Isabella smiled; she turned and put the two dresses away before pulling out another blue one, the same hue as the previous one, but this time with a gold trim. Merlin smiled.

"Perfect." He said. He turned to continue onto Arthur's chambers.

"Oh Merlin?" He paused on his way out.

"My Lady?" He said, as Gwen had entered to help Isabella tie her dress, Isabella emerged letting Gwen tie her dress up.

"I wanted to ask you something. Gwen can you give us a minute?" The maidservant curtsied and left the room.

"What is it?" He asked, "Isabella?" Merlin had fallen hard and fast for the Princess, the shameless way he acted around her proved that to her in more ways than one. He was her goodnight kiss.

"Merlin…nothing can ever happen. You are a servant. I am a noble. There is no future for us…my father will never allow it. Look what happened to Arthur and Gwen. They have to hide it. I never want to hide the fact that I love you, but I have to. If my father were to find out…you would be taken from me. I couldn't bare it." She said softly, caressing his cheek with her hand, he took it from his face and gently kissed her palm.

"I'll do anything to keep you Isabella. I won't lose you. To anyone. I'll do everything I can to keep you." He whispered against her skin. Isabella may be younger than the warlock but she loved him with every fibre of her being. She is 19 and in love, her father would not understand. Merlin was just 21 years old. He had been 17 when he arrived here in Camelot.

"What was it you wanted to ask me?" He whispered. She blushed.

"I wanted to ask, if tonight, you will lie with me?" Merlin froze. His kissed her palm again and closed his eyes.

"Are you sure that is what you want Isabella? I do not want you to do something that you will later regret." Merlin said. Isabella smiled and leant forward kiss him softly.

"I know what I want and I usually get it." She told him he smiled softly at her.

"Then yes. I will lie with you. I will come by after I have finished with Arthur." Isabella smiled and kissed him one last time.

* * *

><p>The night air was cool, and Merlin shivered as he lay beneath the sheets on Princess Isabella's bed, she lay beside him tracing shapes on his chest.<p>

"You're very quiet." She said quietly.

"There is nothing to say." He replied. She smiled softly and yawned, she snuggled into his side a little closer and laid her hand splayed on his chest. Merlin kissed her head softly.

"I love you Merlin." She whispered sleepily.

"I love you too, Isabella." He whispered just as softly, he didn't miss the smile that crossed her face as she fell asleep. Merlin knew he couldn't stay here all night. Gwen would be by during the night to check on her mistress and if she found Merlin here, not only would the serving girl feel betrayed that neither told her of their affections but then Merlin could have been called a hypocrite. Here he was saying that Gwen and Arthur could never be and he himself was loving the Princess. Albeit no one knew of it. Slowly he eased himself out from under Isabella's arm and stood up. He pulled his breeches on and went to stand by the door. He picked up his neckerchief and smiled softly. He moved to her bed and laid it next to her hand as though sensing it Isabella's hand wrapped around the material and drew it into her chest. Merlin watched her for a moment and smiled softly, he pulled his tunic on and quietly picked up his boots leaving the Princess' chambers as closing the door quietly behind himself. He pulled on his boots and then hurried back to Gaius' rooms to his own bed. He would rather be sneaking around then be killed because of his own foolish heart.

* * *

><p><strong>5 Weeks Later<strong>

It was the time for the Kings of neighbouring Kingdoms came to feast with Uther and celebrate three years of peace. Isabella was standing in her rooms wrapped tightly in Merlin's arms. Gwen had been given a day's leave to make sure things were ready for the arrival of the King's. Arthur had been ready for hours before the first of the King's arrived. Merlin had been told to take leave. That meant Merlin had a few moments of peace with Isabella.

"I'm telling him tonight." Isabella whispered.

"What?" Merlin pulled back to look at her.

"I'm telling Father, tonight. I'm not going to hide anymore Merlin. You and I we will be together. If Father disapproves then if you die, I die with you. I am not about to say goodbye just because Daddy disapproves." Isabella said softly snuggling into Merlin's chest again.

"But…your father will be furious. Uther will most likely want me hanged. He threatened me with it once and I really don't want to have him go through with it." Merlin said, Isabella giggled.

"He won't. I told you – if he wants you to be killed, he has to kill me too. He won't. He won't allow himself to have me depressed and upset for the rest of my natural life." Isabella said softly as she let the manservant kiss her softly.

"We will see, my love. We will see." Merlin whispered as he left her to get ready for the feast. Gwen would be with her mistress shortly to help her get ready. Since Gwen was so used to Morgana it had taken her a while to get used to Isabella being so laid-back and easy–going but she had gotten into the swing of things easily enough. Merlin blew Isabella a kiss as he left and she gave him a small smile. She had to believe that Uther wouldn't tear them apart.

* * *

><p>"Merlin!" Isabella screamed as he was dragged from the banquet hall by guards. He was to be thrown into the dungeons while Uther decided what to do with him. Isabella had pleaded with her father not to hurt him, but to have his own daughter be in love with someone so…below her, was just unthinkable for Uther. Arthur gave his sister a look that said he'd do anything to help her and Merlin's relationship. He thought it was a brilliant idea. Merlin was happier and he worked better since Isabella and Bella was always happy but her smile was brighter and she never needed Gwen to comfort her after nightmares.<p>

"Father," Uther glared at Isabella, "Daddy, he makes the nightmares go away. Merlin makes them go away." Uther ignored her words.

"He'll be burnt at dawn. Make sure it's all arranged." The knights nodded a little reluctantly and left the hall.

"NO!" They stopped and turned back to the table, "If you kill him Father, you'll have to kill me too. I will tie myself to the pyres. I will _not_ live one day without Merlin. I love him and he loves me. Why can't you just see that? As two people in love? Why do you have to see it as Princess and Servant?" Isabella shrieked.

"I do not see it like that Isabella. I see it as my Daughter throwing her life away for a serving boy."

"You didn't kill Gwen when you caught her with Arthur! You stopped that happening. Did you know they still love each other? Feelings do not fade father! They _never _do!" She screamed.

"Sir Leon? Sir Gwaine? Please escort my daughter to her chambers, clearing she needs her rest." Uther said tiredly. Arthur looked like he'd been slapped. But the two knights helped a very vocal Princess out of the hall and then down to the dungeons.

"We're breaking rules Princess. But only because we don't want you to have nightmares tonight." Leon said as he motioned for the guards to open the door of the cell. Isabella threw herself into Merlin's arms.

"What did Uther say?" Merlin asked the Knights.

"You're to be burnt at dawn. The Guards are setting up the Pyres." Leon said, Gwaine hadn't spoken, either he didn't know what to say was he had had one too many ales again. Merlin nodded slowly and held Isabella.

"I'll not let them take you from me Merlin. If I have to throw myself into the flames I will. Because I am not living a day without you." Isabella whispered through her sobs.

"No My love. Don't do this. My life is not worth it." Merlin whispered.

"Your life is worth a hundred of mine." She protested.

"No. Your life is worth so much more than mine. I'll still love you tomorrow and the next day. I'll love you forever." He said. She nodded. Leon and Gwaine stood at the door letting the pair have their moment. Merlin pulled Isabella to him and kissed her. It was her last goodnight kiss. The last kiss they would share. He wanted to make her remember it. It was passionate, the same sort of kiss one would share with their lover. Merlin held her tightly against him as they kissed, when they pulled apart, Leon cleared his throat.

"I am sorry Princess. But we must take you to your chambers now." He said gently, not wanting to separate the two but knew it had to be done. Merlin was a good friend and the two knights knew that the Princess was heartbroken. They had done this for both their Lady and their friend. Gwaine winked at Merlin with a trademark smile before the two knights led Isabella away.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

"I have changed my mind." Uther said as he, Isabella, Arthur, the Court and Merlin stood in the Throne room. Merlin held on his knees by two guards. Gwaine, Lancelot, Elyon, Percival and Leon had all feigned sicknesses today. They were not present. It seemed strange but Merlin knew. They had actually done this because Arthur had told them and Merlin that he had made Uther change his mind. Merlin would not be burnt but banished from Camelot. Merlin would go back to Ealdor. He would stay there until word was sent that it was safe for him to return to Camelot. That might be years from now but Merlin was determined that his feelings for Isabella would never fade.

"You are to be hereby banished from Camelot. You will never return." Merlin recognized the end of the sentence was missing. There was no 'under pain of death' bit. He didn't make any sign that he realized this. Isabella looked from Merlin to Arthur and saw her brother gave her a small smile. He had done this for her and for Merlin. This was going to help them. Arthur hoped it would help them in their futures.

* * *

><p>Ealdor welcomed Merlin his magic helped with lots of things. But he never lost his love for Isabella. His mother would hear him murmuring her name in his sleep. She was sure that either the Princess would cry herself to sleep every night, like her son did, or she would be suffering her nightmares again. But Hunith also noticed that Merlin only had one neckerchief with him, not the two he had taken to Camelot. She may not suffer from the nightmares she still had part of Merlin with her. Hunith knew that being apart for this long would hurt both young adults but she knew it would take only one words from Arthur and Merlin would go back immediately.<p>

"Merlin?" She came to the house one afternoon, her son looked up he'd been reading as he wasn't feeling well enough to help in the fields. Hunith stood aside at the door and tall figure came in. Merlin smiled.

"Arthur!" He got to his feet to hug his friend when three other figures came in after him. Three of his best friends. Three knights.

"I couldn't stop Leon, Lancelot and Gwaine from coming with me, Elyon and Perce stayed to keep suspicion down we are supposedly on an extended hunting trip. But as it's been 3 years we thought we'd come and see how you were doing."

"I'm ok. How's Bella?" The shortened version of Isabella's name did not surprise Arthur, and he smiled softly.

"She does not have nightmares anymore," Gwaine put in.

"She does cry herself to sleep sometimes," Lancelot said, he usually stood guard outside her room.

"She has taken to watching the paths into the city, just in case you happen to came galloping back into the city." Arthur said.

"She misses you Merlin. Very much." Leon said.

"She doesn't smile anymore." Arthur said, "Not even when she calls me a prat." Merlin laughed softly, though it sounded forced.

"Well at least she can still call you that. When do you think I can return?"

"Well, that is the other reason we're here. Isabella pleaded with me before I left to either take her wish us or bring you 'home'." Arthur said. Merlin waited.

"We were hoping that you'd ride back with us." Leon said. Merlin smiled. Hunith could see the spark reignite in her son's eyes. This would do him good to go back to Camelot and be once more with the girl he loved more than anything in the world.

* * *

><p>Isabella watched as she spotted Arthur, Leon, Gwaine and Lancelot ride back into the city, it was raining heavily and she let a sigh. She glanced back to see a fifth rider, she straitened and watched, the hood on his cloak fell back wards and she let out a squeal of delight ignoring Gwen's surprised question of what was wrong, Isabella hurried out of her room and down the corridors. Gwen followed her mistress confused. Isabella ran down the stairs of the halls and into the courtyard when the riders were just now dismounting. She sprinted past the knights and he brother and without hesitation hugged the fifth rider as he laughed at her enthusiasm.<p>

"I'm glad to see you too Bella." She let him kiss her with fervour. Isabella kissed him several more times before pausing.

"I missed you so much, My love. So much." She said. He smiled at her.

"I missed you too Isabella. You have no idea how much. I have been dreaming of you only and I have never lost hope that one day I would return to Camelot and see you again. But I imagined sunshine." He laughed she giggled.

"Oh my love, whoever says that sunshine brings happiness, has never been kissed in the rain." She told him and kissed him softly. Now the Princess was happy and so was her lover. Uther watched from his window as his son and the knights returned with the young servant, but there was something regal in the way he stood and the way he held himself…maybe Uther could allow this, but if he did he would have to allow Gwen and Arthur. Oh damn it all! He thought; they can both be happy. He'd announce it tomorrow, he'd let them have tonight to themselves. His children deserved to be happy. Even if they got sick from all the times they kissed in the rain.


End file.
